wolverineandthexmenfandomcom-20200216-history
Beast
Though blessed with the agility and strength of a great ape, the blue-furred Henry McCoy's greatest asset is his keen scientific mind. He possesses a genius-level IQ, with extraordinary expertise in genetics, biochemistry and other subjects. He often acts as the voice of reason for Wolverine and the X-Men. Source: Nicktoons Personality Beast is often a very gentle person despite his beastly appearance, and tends to act fatherly to most of the X-men. He is immensely smart, and shows it through his sophisticated speech and random comments regarding situations. He seems the closest male member of the X-men to Wolverine. Physical Appearance Beast resembles a blue-furred ape with darker blue hair and muttonchops. He generally wears glasses when experimenting or researching, but takes them off when in battle. History Hank McCoy was a member of the original X-Men along with Iceman, Angel, Cyclops, and Jean Grey. Following the explosion at the mansion, Beast was the only one who stayed and rebuilt his lab. Wolverine came to him and together they reformed the X-Men. Powers and Abilities Powers Genetic Atavism: It is possible that Beast's mutation is a result of genetic atavism (or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy). He also possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with an ape-like physique. Due to Secondary Mutation,72 Beast transformed from his original ape-like physique to a more cat-like physique.74 A next mutation affected him, and he required the help of his past self, who was able to stabilize him in a new appearance.110 His powers have varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutation Superhuman Strength: Originally in his teen years, Beast was able to lift about 1 ton. From breaking chains to headbutting through a solid metal wall, he always made full use of his physical prowess by combining muscular strength with agile kinetic buildup. After his mutation into a blue simian form, which eventually stabilized afterwards, his strength was increased to the point where he can now lift about 10 tons, which is sufficient for him to smash through a brick wall with a single punch, toss a smaller car and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. When enhanced after Infectia´s kiss, he was strong enough to smash a tank with his bare hands and punch the ground to create a massive shock wave. Even before these extreme levels though, he has lifted part of a full grown oak tree made of solid gold, with effort. His strength also extends to the muscles in his legs, allowing him to leap a height of 32 feet high and 50 feet in a standing broad jump Superhuman Speed: Beast can run and move at speeds that are slightly beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, despite his abnormal size. He can run at speeds up to 40 mph for short distances, particularly if he runs on all fours. It also allows Beast to attack opponents before they can react and pull their trigger fingers and keep up with opponents who can move at low-level superhuman speeds * Superhuman Stamina: Beast's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him.118 He also commented that after his mutation into a cat-like form that he no longer needs a full night of sleep, although it is unknown if he still retains this side effect of his stamina after becoming a new ape-like form once again. * Superhuman Durability: Beast's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories by landing on his feet without suffering any broken bones or sprains. Also he is able to be physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings like Colossus and The Hulk that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort.118 * Superhuman Agility: Beast's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. While in his simian form, he has the agility of a great ape combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He can walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He can also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or surpass any Olympic record in gymnastics.118 * Superhuman Reflexes: Beast's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are on levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His training with the X-Men, as well as his experience battling enemies has granted him the reaction time to evade gunfire. He can react at low-level superhuman speeds, even catching a smaller missile mid-air with his feet. His reflexes are a partial reason why the Beast is able to be so agile and fast, despite the abnormal bulk of his ape-like form. * Superhuman Dexterity: He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes.118 * Regenerative Healing Factor: Beast's metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a severe cold or fever within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, used to heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take many weeks or even months. However, his healing abilities have increased to the point where he recovers from mild to moderate injuries within the span of a few hours. However, he cannot regenerate destroyed organs or severed limbs.118 ** Contaminant Resistance: Hank possesses a highly advanced immune system, which is a partial reason why he is able to recover from mild aliments, among other forms of sickness, within a few hours. Hank also possesses a high immunity to foreign chemicals, such as tranquilizers and certain types of poisons used by Kraven the Hunter in their encounter during his early years with the X-Men. ** Temperature Resistance: Due to a combination of his own healing abilities and his fine coat of blue fur, Beast is resistant to freezing temperatures. This was evident even before his ape-like form, to the point of being frozen in solid ice by Iceman for a short time and survived with a moderate case of shivers once freed during his early years with the X-Men.118 ** Telepathic Resistance: Hank possesses a moderate resistance to telepathic manipulation, and was able to resist Cassandra Nova's high level telepathic powers for a short time until she used his own fears of devolving into a mindless animal against him. ** Slowed Aging: Beast also possesses a slight degree of slowed aging due to his own healing abilities. Despite being 40 years of age since the time of Cassandra Nova's attack, he still retains the physical appearance and vitality of a man in his prime. * Superhuman Senses: Hank possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent over open terrain and his hands and feet are sensitive enough to detect electronic signals (from bombs, listening devices, etc.) through solid walls and floors. He also possesses cat-like night-vision that also allows him to see even in near-total darkness and when asked by Nick Fury, he was able to identify that it was the real Colossus when he came back to life all by scent.118 * Minor Pheromone Manipulation: Beast has the ability to secrete pheromones to attract members of the opposite sex.118 * Razor-Sharp Claws and Fangs: Beast sports retractable, 3" razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even metal effortlessly and enable him to climb up vertical surfaces by wedging his fingers and toes into the smallest of cracks. He possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations Abilities * Genius Intelligence: Dr. Hank McCoy is one of the eight smartest people in the world.96 He has six PhDs,7 including one in biophysics.8 A world-renowned biochemist,119 Henry McCoy's greatest asset is his keen scientific mind. As the X-Men's resident technological and medical genius,119 he possesses extraordinary expertise in genetics,119 biochemistry,120119 and electronics121. He discovered the hormonal extract that is the chemical cause of mutation20 and cured the Legacy Virus.70Among his technological feats, McCoy has designed and built Cerebra;74 a time travel device with the X-Club;122 a machine which separates the Evolutionaries from cosmic rays;123 and the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, outfitted with Shi'artechnology as well as a thermonuclear reactor.124 He is also quite the gifted computer scientist, hacking Bruce Banner's computer125and designing a computer system that locked down as soon as Kitty Pride tried to access it109. He has extensive knowledge of a variety of other scientific fields.119 Cecilia Reyes was impressed with his knowledge of theoretical physics and basic anatomy.126Though, he has humbly stated himself to be an amateur in physics and technology.120 He has an eidetic memory127 and it shows in his ability to recall complex mathematical or chemical formula with little to no research.128 He can additionally remember and quote historical text, literature, or even comic strip quotes from memory.129 Hank is also an accomplished keyboard musician.119 * Excellent Hand to Hand Combatant: The hyperactive, bouncing Beast is an excellent hand-to-hand fighter. He gained his initial combat training from Professor Xavier, and then continued his tutelage in combat gymnastics from Captain America. He typically uses a freestyle form of combat, similar to that of Spider-Man, that allows him to make full use of his great strength and agility. During times of anger, however, the Beast is known to resort to brawling and street fighting tactics.[citation needed] * Multilingual: He is fluent in several languages including English, German,42 French,130 Latin, Italian,131 Spanish, Japanese,130Arabic, and Russian132 as well as Latverian. The Black Swan has also been teaching him a few extinct languages.133118 * Expert Tactician: He is a capable leader as he has led his own team of Defenders with fellow X-Men Iceman and Angel as teammates. Even when he is not the leader of a team, he has been a key member in some of the greatest team accomplishments, such as helping to rescue Nova on Mars with the Secret Avengers. He is also a great team player.[citation needed] * Indomitable Will: Hank's dedication to science and co-existence between humans and mutants is unwavering. He never gave up on finding a cure for the Legacy Virus in which he eventually did find a cure. He has great compassion for both humans and mutants alike, and his unflagging courage allows him to protect both of them at any cost, even with his own life. Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Mutant